Conditioned to Hate
"Conditioned to Hate" is the main battle theme for chapter 3 of Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn. It was composed by Taku Iwasaki and is performed by the Japanese rapper Lotus Juice. It plays in Insomnia during the player's rampage as Ardyn Izunia. The lyrics are from Ardyn's point of view, describing his feelings on his invasion of Insomnia. After being betrayed by his brother Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn has been left with an uncontrollable desire for vengeance and a lack of trust in others. Having gained daemonic powers, he plans to raze the kingdom of Lucis down to the ground. He has chosen to go on a path of darkness and won't stop until he settles the score with Somnus and his bloodline. Ardyn intends to take over the throne, which was decreed by the Crystal to him originally, and ultimately blames everyone else for his downfall. The song was added to the in-game music player for Final Fantasy XV in patch 1.29. It is part of the Memories of EPISODE ARDYN album. Lyrics :A mind consumed with fury :Everybody's foolin'—a bribed jury :Trust no one fully :The closest ones could be :The ones who break your neck in your sleep :That's how they do it :But I got to thank :Y'all for the lessons :Now you're messing with a man who's obsessing with his vengeance :They better know, they better know what's really at stake :It's my turn now, watch me retaliate :No one can fully understand anyone :But the backstabber, it's the obvious one :But infinitely lies, I'm ready, I'm the only one :Conscious, but not-a bother me like a lonely one :Nonsense, the most wanted, the most taunted :Get ready for me, look what y'all started :Think twice if you think you can stop me :I walk with my hands, y'all still can't catch me :The path to chaos begins here, so come here :Become the king of the kingdom over here :Do it how you want it, however you like it :This is the, this is the, this is the place to be :The path to chaos begins here, so come here :Become the king of the kingdom over here :The path to chaos begins here, so come here :Become the king of the kingdom over here :Do it how you want it, however you like it :This is the, this is the, this is the place to be :The path to chaos begins here, so come here :Become the king of the kingdom over here :Do it how you want it, however you like it :This is the, this is the, this is the place to be :Live in darkness, pitch black, stalling :Feel heartless, my mind's darkened :My purpose is to get my target :Until I check off everybody on my list :But somehow this is like a circus :I'm clowning all of y'all good, at my service :Please get ready for some disturbance :But this is what you get for your purchase :I came with an ancient heart of darkness :(The path to chaos begins here, so come here) :Now there's nobody else, just us :(Become the king of the kingdom over here) :Either do or die, it's real toughness :(Do it how you want it, however you like it) :Feel the wrath of an outlaw locked up :(This is the, this is the, this is the place to be) :The path to chaos begins here, so come here :Become the king of the kingdom over here :Do it how you want it, however you like it :This is the, this is the, this is the place to be Trivia * Lotus Juice is notable for his work on the video game Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 and its spinoffs and adaptations. ru:Conditioned to Hate Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy XV